Sex On Fire
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Por que una tarde podía volverse un momento muy especial *Creek* *Dip* ADVERTENCIA: este fic es categoria R18, contiene un alto contenido sexual explicito, así que debe de leerse bajo su propia responsabilidad, hay referencias a la pedofilia y el vouyerismo


ESTA OBRA CONTIENE SEXO EXPLICITO ENTRE HOMBRES, NO LEER SI NO SON FANS DEL GENERO, SI LO SON...DISFRUTENLA

 _ **Disclaimer: south Park no me**_ ** _pertenece_**

* * *

 _ **Sex on Fire**_

La tarde empezaba a colarse por las ventanas del salón de arte, el aire entraba levantando suavemente las cortinas blancas, era una tarde cálida y brillante, Pip pensaba que hubiese sido aún mucho más perfecta si estuviera en su casa junto a un libro y una buena taza de té, pero no, se encontraba en el salón de arte junto a su compañero de equipo, Damien , que si bien era su amigo y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, el hecho de haberse tenido que quedar casi una hora después de que todos salieran le hacía irritarse un poco con el pelinegro

-¿ya terminaste Damien?- pregunto el rubio por enésima vez

-¡mierda Pip, te dije que no me presiones!-

Contesto Damien al frente de él, mientras lo miraba de reojo a través del caballete que sostenía el lienzo donde pintaba el retrato de Pirrup, el rubio suspiro pesadamente y siguió sentado en el banquillo, optando por guardar silencio y dejar que el otro chico terminara de pintarlo, Pip no entendía cómo es que Damien Thorn podía tardar tanto en hacer un simple retrato, el trabajo había ido muy simple, él y el resto de la clase lo habían terminado en solo una hora, y que si bien no habían sido obras de arte precisamente, al menos les aseguraba una nota pasable con el profesor Tweak

-¡listo! Termine-dijo por fin el azabache para alivio de Pip

-genial- respondió Pirrup levantándose del banquillo donde había estado sentado- ahora podremos irnos por fin a casa-

-si-

-¿puedo verlo?- pregunto Pip curioso mientras se acercaba al caballete

-¡no!- respondió nervioso el chico de ojos negros mientras trataba de cubrir el lienzo

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-no te incumbe Pip, esto solo debe verlo el profesor Tweak-

-pero es mi retrato al fin y al cabo, quiero saber cómo quedo-

-dije que no-

-es injusto, yo te mostré el que hice de ti-

-sí, y fue horrible...yo no tengo las cejas tan feas-

-Damien, me hiciste quedarme casi una hora después de clases solo para que terminaras tu trabajo, lo cual no está del todo permitido, creo que lo mínimo que merezco es ver como quedo-

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua el chico más alto

-¿por favor?-

Después de esas palabras el pelinegro se hizo a un lado y dejo al rubio acercarse a ver, en cuando Phillip pudo ver el lienzo se quedó sorprendido al punto de abrir la boca

-Damien, esto es...hermoso- dijo el rubio mientras veía su retrato hecho de una forma impecable, notando que cada pincelada había sido dada con exagerado cuidado

-claro que lo es, me tome el tiempo necesario para hacerlo –respondió Thorn con cierto orgullo- si lo hubiera hecho en una hora de clase no hubiera quedado tan bien, hubiese sido una bazofia como la de los demás-

El pelinegro tomo el lienzo y lo retiro del caballete, guardándolo en un folder especial hasta que tuviera que entregárselo al profesor Tweak, tendría que ser el lunes, ya que al ser viernes y con las clases finalizadas era obvio que no podría enseñárselo, una vez que guardo sus cosas y vio que Pip seguía esperándolo, Damien trago saliva como armándose de valor, estaba justo en el momento que había deseado desde hace algunas semanas atrás, solo con Pip, en un hermoso atardecer, tal vez era el momento, tal vez solo hacía falta animarse y pedirle –de forma muy casual- que salieran a beber algo, podía tomar como excusa que era un agradecimiento por quedarse hasta tarde con él, era una buena excusa, era el momento perfecto

-Pip-

-¿sí?-

Antes de que Damien dijera algo más el sonido de unas voces provenientes del pasillo lo detuvieron, tanto Pirrup como Thorn se sorprendieron de escuchar a alguien más, se suponía que la escuela estaba vacía desde hace casi una hora, además los alumnos tenían prohibido quedarse después de clases dentro de las aulas, Pip se puso nervioso de inmediato, el nunca había violado ni una regla en su vida y ahora estaban por descubrirlo en donde no debía, nerviosamente empezó a imaginarse en los escarmientos que le esperaban ¿amonestaciones? ¿Baja de puntos? ¿Expulsión? Su nerviosismo llego a tal punto que incluso para Damien fue visible, el pelinegro buscando una rápida solución volteo a todos lados como buscando una salida, descartado salir por la ventana, era un segundo piso y la caída fácilmente les rompería algo, debajo del escritorio era muy estúpido y no había espacio para ambos, el azabache volteo a sus espaldas y como oasis vio la puerta del pequeño closet de utilería, rápidamente tomo a Pip de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta la puertilla con ranuras, escondiéndolos a ambos a medida que las voces parecían acercarse a abrir la puerta del salón

-¿Damien?- pregunto Pip una vez que Thorn cerró la puerta del closet

-shhh aquí no nos verán, tal vez es el señor Venezuela que viene rápido y luego se va-

Eso quiso pensar Damien, esperando que si era el conserje no se tardara tanto dentro del salón, no porque él le tuviera miedo o le preocuparan las sanciones, sino por la exagerada cercanía que tenía con Pip en ese momento, ya que al ser un closet pequeño y lleno de material de arte, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, Pip le daba la espalda a Damien y este dada a su altura, podía oler el cabello de Pip en todo momento, así como sentir su firme trasero delante de su miembro, Damien trataba por todos los medios no pensar en nada malo para evitar una erección de la que Pip se daría cuenta de inmediato

-diablos-

Susurro Thorn con preocupación, mientras el trataba de mantener la mente en blanco, Pip observaba a través de las ranuras de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración al ver como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar, abriéndola por fin después de un par de segundos y dando paso a una pareja que se comía los labios a besos, besos por demás fogosos y cargados de lujuria

-¿qué demonios?-murmuro Damien en el oído de Pip

-no...Puede...ser- dijo también el ingles con voz susurrante, completamente atónito

La pareja en cuestión no era más que Tweek Tweak, el nervioso profesor de arte que se la pasaba bebiendo café y Craig Tucker, compañero de clases de Pip y Damien que se caracterizaba por ser desinteresando y hasta cierto punto problemático, tanto Pip como Damien se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras los veían besándose apasionadamente y tocándose de forma para nada decente

-ngh...Craig- jadeo sonrojado el joven profesor mientras se separaba de su alumno

-dígame maestro... ¿qué tengo que hacer para salvar mi semestre?- pregunto el pelinegro de forma juguetona, muy para sorpresa de quienes le espiaban en el closet

-ugh, necesitas extracurriculares, urgentes, ya-

Tucker sonrió y llevo a Tweak hasta el escritorio, tirando las pocas cosas que se encontraban encima y aprovechando que era un poco más alto que el profesor para tomarlo de la cadera y sentarlo sobre el escritorio, acomodándose entre sus piernas

-no...No deberíamos de estar viendo esto-susurro Pip apenas audible

-shhh, nos escucharan- respondió Damien observando el espectáculo

Sin querer perder el tiempo Craig comenzó a abrir la camisa verde del rubio, aprovechando para besar su pecho, besos que hacían estremecer a su profesor y le provocaban ligeros gemidos, de los besos paso a recorrerle con la lengua, bajando desde sus clavículas hasta los rosados pezones que comenzaban a ponerse duros

-ugh...Craig, si mi amor, mgh...sigue así- hablo lujurioso el mayor mientras envolvía sus piernas en las caderas del otro, acercando más sus penes los cuales empezaron a rozarse tras la tela

-mmm...Honey, me encanta cuando dices eso-

Contesto para después seguir chupando los pezones ya erectos del rubio, bañándolos con su aliento, rozándolos con la punta de la lengua y mordisqueándolos alternativamente, en el closet Damien y Pip los observaban en completo silencio, tragando saliva pesadamente y empezando a sentir un calor asfixiante en ese pequeño sitio, Phillip empezó a sentir una pulsación bajo la tela de su pantalón, apretó las piernas ligeramente y cerro sus manos en puños, era obvio que estaba teniendo una erección, pero se negaba a que es sucediera, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, recorriéndose instintivamente un poco hacia atrás, pero apenas lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un bulto rozar justo en su trasero

-mmm, Craig...me haces sentir tan bien-

-te puedo hacer sentir mejor- respondió el menor recostando al otro sobre el escritorio, bajando con sus besos hasta el abdomen, pasando por su ombligo y vientre bajo, llegando hasta el borde del pantalón

-¿puedo mamársela, profesor?-

-ugh...es toda tuya-

Ambos rieron de forma cómplice y el pelinegro se apresuró en desabotonar el pantalón, bajando el cierre y sacando el pene del mayor, el cual por supuesto ya se encontraba erecto

-vaya...al parecer el profesor Tweak no usa ropa interior-

Pip presto atención al comentario de Damien para después voltear a verle al rostro, notando que el pelinegro parecía más concentrado en lo que hacían los otros dos que a lo que estaba pasando entre sus pantalones

-¡ha, Craig!- el gemido pudo escucharse por toda el aula, Tweek gemía audiblemente mientras su alumno le realizaba una felación, subiendo y bajando la cabeza repetidamente mientras lamia y chupaba, Tweek llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza del chico y enredo sus delgados dedos entre los mechones negros, acariciándole mientras se arqueaba de la espalda por el placer obtenido

-si...mmm, asi-

-mgh...mmm Tweek-

-Craig...ngh vamos, termina de hacerme tuyo-

Como si le hubiese dado las mejores palabras del mundo, Craig se alejó un poco del pene de Tweek y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras el profesor bajaba los suyos por completo, dejando su trasero expuesto a lo lujuriosos ojos del chico frente a él, haciendo que con más rapidez sacara su miembro del pantalón

-wow... ¿acaso Tucker no conoce los rastrillos? –Pregunto Damien divertido- esa cosa es como un arbusto-

-deja de verlos- le respondió Pip removiéndose incomodo

-ni siquiera tengo que verlos, hasta acá se escucha como cogen-

-¿eso te gusta, no?-

-joder, es mejor que ver porno-

-se nota-

-¿he?-

Pip bajo la mirada abochornado y Damien pudo darse cuenta, su prominente erección rozaba descaradamente el trasero de Philliph, y el por estar entretenido con los otros dos se había olvidado de ese detalle

-lo siento, mgh no hay mucho para donde moverse aquí, y ellos...espera ¿tú te sientes igual?-

Pregunto el pelinegro para después mirar a la entrepierna del ingles, notando el discreto bulto que se encontraba entre sus pantalones

-mmm no lo mires- susurro el rubio avergonzado

-¿por qué no?- pregunto Damien con una sonrisa de medio lado- tú ya viste el mío-

-esto es...-

-excitante-

-raro-

-Pip, ya no estás en tu escuela católica, este lugar es diferente y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de todo-

-pero esto...-

-¿no crees que esto paso por algo? Tal vez el quedarnos encerrados aquí fue bueno al final-

Al ya no tener respuesta del rubio Damien se tomó la libertad de tomar la mano del otro chico y llevarla hasta su entrepierna, haciendo que le tocara, Pip mantenía la mirada desviada, y al principio un poco renuente a acariciar a Damien, termino accediendo y tocando el pene del otro chico

-¿estás listo, Honey?-

-ugh... si, hazlo, métemela ya-

Craig termino de subirse al escritorio y apoyado en sus rodillas se acomodó entre las piernas de Tweek, dirigiendo su pene a la rosada entrada del profesor, como ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes, empezó metiendo su glande lentamente, abriéndose paso en la estrecha cavidad, sintiendo como su pene era recibido por ese calor tan placentero, Tweek arqueo la espalda al sentir la intromisión cada vez más profunda, apretando por inercia su trasero y cerrando las paredes anales aún más alrededor del pene de su joven amante

-mgh...¡Tweek! estas muy estrecho-

-ha...ha...ya casi, métela más-

Como pudo el azabache siguió penetrando al mayor, jadeando con más fuerza a medida que su pene entraba, una vez que el pene entro por completo se permitió tocar ese lugar tan recóndito que provocaba tanto placer en su amante, logrando un efecto, un sonoro grito que resonó por toda el aula

-¡GHA, CRAIG!-

Afortunadamente los gritos y gemidos entre el alumno y profesor eran tan altos que hacían pasar desapercibidos los jadeos que provenían del closet del aula, ahí dentro las cosas también habían subido de nivel y el aire era tan caliente que podía llegar a ser sofocante

-Pip...si, así-

Murmuraba Damien mientras el ingles le acariciaba y apretaba ligeramente el pene a través de la tela del pantalón, todo eso con un sonrojo en el rostro que hacían a Damien excitarse aún más, ya había dejado de espiar a su maestro y compañero tras la puerta, ahora tenía algo más interesante por delante, y estaba a punto de hacerlo mejor

-¿Damien?- Pregunto Pip curioso al ver como el pelinegro retiraba su mano de su pantalón

-espera un poco –respondió Thorn mientras se desabrochaba y bajaba la bragueta, sacando su pene totalmente- ahora saca el tuyo-

Pip trago saliva un poco dudoso al principio, pero el calor lo invadía tanto que termino haciéndolo, saco su pene y dejo que Damien se lo tocara, juntándolo al propio y haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran entre ellos

Mientras tanto en el escritorio el joven azabache embestía salvajemente a su amante, metiendo y sacando su pene a una velocidad vertiginosa, disfrutando del calor interior por unas fracciones de segundo y después saliendo para volver a entrar, el vaivén era intenso y voraz, provocando sensaciones inigualables

-¡ha, Craig...Craig, me vengo!-

Anuncio el joven maestro para después eyacular entre ambos vientres, respirando con dificultad, con el corazón acelerado y la sensibilidad centrada en su trasero, donde su pelinegro amante seguía penetrándole sin tregua, dejo que siguiera así por un par de minutos más, hasta que con un ronco grito llego también al orgasmo y vacío su esperma dentro de la cavidad anal de su maestro

-haa...Tweek, mi vida...te amo-

-mi niño...yo también te amo-

El pelinegro se recostó sobre el pecho de su amante, le miro con absoluta devoción y después clavo un beso suave y casto en los labios del mayor, siendo correspondido en todo momento, ambos se abrazaron con ternura mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y sus cuerpos se recuperaban un poco por el desgaste

Mientras tanto en el closet, ni Damien ni Pip se habían dado cuenta de que los otros ya habían terminado, inmersos en su propio asunto, el rubio mordía sus labios para evitar gemir sonoramente, aunque eso le generaba mucha más fatiga, su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente y su frente se encontraba perlada en sudor, además sentía la fuerte necesidad de quitarse la ropa, era definitivamente una ola de nuevas emociones que a sus dieciséis años nunca se imaginó que tendría, y que sin embargo fueron en aumento cuando su amigo coló su mano libre bajo su saco rojo, tocando su pecho hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo sobre la tela de la camisa

-mgh...Damien- Le costó enormemente no gritar por el contacto y se limitó a gemir, esperando que los otros no le hayan escuchado

-shhh –siseo el azabache mientras seguía masturbándolos a ambos

Pip cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió dejando hacer, echando la cabeza para atrás y ahogando gemidos de forma difícil, el calor era sofocante en exceso

-Da...Damien-

Gimió al sentir como su pene punzaba más de lo normal, un súbito escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciéndole arquearse en respuesta y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire buscando salida, casi estuvo a punto de gritar ruidosamente de no haber sido por Damien, que al darse cuenta de su situación lo tomo fieramente de los cabellos y le planto un beso posesivo, ahogando su grito en el

-mgh…ugh-

Pip gimió sobre los labios del azabache, sintiendo como su pene dejaba salir todo su semen sobre la mano de Damien, la descarga de repente lo había hecho sentir fatigado y sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier segundo

-¿escuchaste algo?-pregunto Craig levantándose del pecho de Tweek

-ngh…no- contesto el rubio alarmándose un poco- ¿Qué escuchaste?-

-no estoy seguro, pero fue como si alguien más estuviera aquí-

-¡gha, Alguien nos descubrió!-

-no, cálmate honey, dije que no estaba seguro, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, además a estas horas ya no hay nadie en la escuela-

-cierto –asintió el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse- aun así creo que lo mejor sería irnos también, si por azares del destino resulta que alguien nos descubre…bueno, no quiero terminar en la cárcel siendo violado en grupo-

-no digas eso- respondió el pelinegro mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se acomodaba los pantalones

-¡es la verdad! A los pedófilos les hacen eso-

-babe, no eres un pedófilo, no tengo cinco años-

-tienes dieciséis años…sigues siendo ilegal-

-en unas semanas cumpliré diecisiete, mira, sé que no tenemos mucho a favor en este momento, pero en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad podremos ser una pareja oficial, no sabes cómo espero poder ser mayor-

Tweek suspiro con resignación y bajo también del escritorio, subiéndose los pantalones y abrochándose la camisa, después de unos minutos en los que ambos terminaron de arreglarse se dieron un beso más y salieron del salón asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera en el pasillo, una vez que la pareja se retiró pasaron otros minutos más para que la puerta del closet se abriera y dejara salir a Damien y Pip completamente acalorados, con la ropa desacomodada y las braguetas abajo

-¡mierda! Eso fue increíble-expreso el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado

-ummm…si-

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Parece que acabas de salir de un funeral ¿tan rápido te arrepentiste?-

-no…es solo que-

-¿Qué?-

-todo esto fue tan extraño, yo aun no entiendo cómo fue que lo hice-

-pues me tocaste la verga, moviste tu mano y…-

-¡no tienes que repetirlo!-

-¿Por qué te pones así? Solo fue un faje-

-si…creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento –respondió el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca- en otras circunstancias nosotros nunca hubiéramos hecho algo así-

-¿otras circunstancias? –pregunto Damien enarcando una ceja- mmm ya veo, y si yo te invitara a mi casa a tener sexo justo ahora ¿irías?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-solo estoy creando más momentos-

-pero no, o sea, no está bien-

-¿bien? ¿Bien en que forma?-

-…-

-¡oh, ya se a lo que te refieres! De nuevo tus ideas santurronas del siglo XV, Pip, ya no estás en tu iglesia monasterio-

-era una escuela católica, no un monasterio-

-lo que sea, rezan, comen pan duro y los padres violan niños, es lo mismo-

-¡a mí nunca me violaron!-

-¡da igual! debes de aceptar que si te excitaste viendo a dos hombres coger, y te masturbaste junto a otro…eso te vuelve totalmente marica-

-¿y a ti también?-

-pareces una mujer sin tetas, que seas andrógino me vuelve un poco menos marica-

-esta discusión es estúpida- respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos- me sacas de quicio…yo en este momento debería estar en mi casa, bebiendo té o leyendo un libro, no hablando de esto contigo, ahora si me arrepiento de haberte aceptado como mi compañero de equipo-

-…-

-…-

-la verdad es que me gusto el dibujo que hiciste de mí, aun con esas horribles cejas, yo quise hacer algo igual de bueno que eso y por eso me esforcé en tu retrato, si hubiese sido emparejado con cualquier otro no me hubiese importado dibujar una mierda, pero se trata de ti, y en ese caso lo único que pude hacer fue plasmarte tal y como te veo en mi cabeza-

-¿de verdad?- se sorprendió el ingles mientras veía al pelinegro sonrojarse -¿tú me vez así?-

-desde el primer momento en que te vi…pero después de conocerte con todo y tus ideas retrogradas supe que no me dejabas muchas opciones para acercarme a ti de otra forma más que simple amistad, así que aproveche cualquier mínima oportunidad para estar junto a ti-

-Damien…-

-me gustas Pip, me gustas mucho y lo que paso esta tarde fue algo especial para mí, aun si tú dices que fue solo un "momento", me importa una mierda, fue algo que paso entre nosotros al fin y al cabo-

-Damien, eso es lo más lindo que has dicho desde que te conozco-

-pues disfrútalo, porque no volveré a repetir esas cursilerías-

Pip sonrió tenuemente ante el ya gran sonrojo de Damien, se acercó hacia él y le tomo del rostro, haciendo que le mirara de frente

-Damien…-

La puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes voltearon de inmediato, mirando al señor Venezuela parado en el umbral de la puerta junto a su escoba, Pip se alarmo pensando en las sanciones que le esperaban, Damien maldijo al pobre conserje que había cometido la osadía de interrumpir su momento especial y el señor Venezuela seguía preguntándose porque aún había alumnos en el aula y porque sus braguetas estaban abajo.

* * *

Sayonara!


End file.
